Large lawnmowers include mower decks which usually have one or more cutting blades. It is advantageous to have easy access to the underside of a mower or mower deck for various maintenance reasons, such as changing blades, accessing difficult to reach portions of the underside of the mower or for purposes of rearranging baffles or changing the discharge mode of a mowing deck. Large mowers having tilt-up mower decks have typically required the removal of drive belts and other mechanical steps in order to permit the tilt-up operation to access the underside of a mower. What is needed is a large mower which can be quickly and easily arranged to allow a portion of the mower frame to fold up in order to access the underside of a portion of the mower.